


dumb/bells

by kamyska



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Broken Bones, Enemies to Lovers, Gyms, M/M, Making Out, it's just boys being dumb ok, jaehyun: dumb, johnny: done, jungkook: muscle bun, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamyska/pseuds/kamyska
Summary: Jaehyun needs to sit down for this. “You do not understand, hyung. I’m there, got my girl group playlist on, working on my biceps. A normal Monday. And this dude comes in. First of all, he’s wearing sandals. Sandals, John! In a gym! Who does that? And he just stands, in his sandals, in the doorway and looks at me like he hasn’t seen a human before - and he has these huge eyes that like, sparkle or some shit - and then smirks at me and starts stretching and he’s like, super flexible and then he’s great at the machines as well and has the fucking best form i have ever seen and lifts a ton of weight and it’s just really damn distracting! I just want to get through my workout in peace, not to watch some random dude show off!”(Jaehyun sees the new guy at his gym as a rival for the best gym boy™ title. It all goes downhill from there.)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	dumb/bells

**Author's Note:**

> my brain wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this so here it is 
> 
> (i have never lifted a weight in my life so i am sorry to all the people who actually go to gyms if this contains inaccuracies)
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER  
> find the resources and contribute to the cause at <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#>

“I’m home!” Jaehyun yells from the hallway into a possibly empty apartment. Johnny functions on a nonexistent schedule so it’s a 50/50 chance of him being there at any given moment.

“Hia! How was your day?” He’s home, then. Wonderful. Someone to complain to.

“There’s a new guy at the gym.” Jaehyun yells at him as he toes off his shoes. He tosses his gym back in the direction of the washing machine and walks into the kitchen, where Johnny sits, an empty plate in front of him, eyebrow lifted. “And that is a bad thing why?”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!”

“You sounded like his existence offended you and each and every one of your ancestors individually. It’s a gym, new people come in all the time.” 

“Not at 6am on a Monday they don’t! Most people are asleep then! It’s only the two grandpas who come to walk on the treadmills and gossip and usually a couple of girls on the other machines and me in the weights room. It’s quiet and peaceful and I like it.”

Johnny’s eyebrows have climbed high enough on his forehead that they are now hidden by his bangs. “And it can’t be quiet and peaceful with this new guy because…?”

Jaehyun needs to sit down for this. “You do not understand, hyung. I’m there, got my girl group playlist on, working on my biceps. A normal Monday. And this dude comes in. First of all, he’s wearing sandals. _Sandals_ , John! In a gym! Who does that? And he just stands, in his sandals, in the doorway and looks at me like he hasn’t seen a human before - and he has these huge eyes that like, sparkle or some shit - and then smirks at me and starts stretching and he’s like, super flexible and then he’s great at the machines as well and has the fucking best form i have ever seen and lifts a ton of weight and it’s just really damn distracting! I just want to get through my workout in peace, not to watch some random dude show off!”

“So… let me get this straight. You’re pissed at this dude because.. he wears sandals and he’s better than you at lifting? Is that what you’re telling me?” Johnny’s tone is somewhere between incredulous and deeply judgemental.

“Well, first of all, no one should be wearing sandals at the gym. Ever. It’s dangerous, what if you drop something on your toes. And you don’t get it, I go to the gym in the morning specifically because it’s almost empty then. It’s just me, my music, and the weights. It’s sacred. And now this dude ruined it all.”

“Dude, it’s a public gym. He has every right to be there.” a pause. “Is he hot?”

“That’s not important.”

“Ahaa! so he is hot.” Johnny’s face could rival the cheshire cat's with how pleased his smile is. “Are you mad because you’re not the only pretty boy at the gym anymore or because you have the hots for him?”

 _The audacity._ “Neither. Anyway, I gotta go… do things. It’s been nice talking to you or whatever.” 

Jaehyun heads back to go put his laundry in the washer because he’s a good human like that (and he will need his gym clothes dry by Wednesday) and then to his room to channel the leftover annoyance into his economics assignment.

⚯

By the time he is walking to the gym on Wednesday morning Jaehyun has admitted to himself that maybe he had overreacted a little when it came to the new guy. It’s not like he came there specifically to disrupt Jaehyun’s tri-weekly ritual. Maybe he’s a morning person (“a freak of nature”, as Johnny would say) as well. Maybe he’s busy during the day. Maybe he was there just for that one Monday and will never come back again.

That hope is shattered when Jaehyun walks into the weights room and spots not only the couple that usually comes there on Wednesdays but also, to his great annoyance, the new guy. Maybe he was indeed sent by someone to torment Jaehyun specifically. He’s doing pull-ups and Jaehyun can see his back muscles where his loose shirt sticks to his torso and he will never admit it to anyone but yes, it’s pretty damn hot. But that’s besides the point.

The point is Jaehyun is here to get his usual dose of exercise-induced serotonin and he will not let the guy ruin that this time. This is his time for himself and himself only. He puts his headphones in - snsd on nearly full volume - and goes through his stretches methodically, almost forgetting about the company he has. The moment he sits down at the leg curl, though, he feels eyes on him and sure enough, it is the guy, across the room, doing some sort of freak squat, kettlebell in both hands, looking like it takes zero effort. The guy looks away when he realises he’s been caught staring and Jaehyun shifts his focus back to his hamstrings and hopes this is the end of it.

Except it isn’t. Jaehyun tries to go through his workout in peace, he really does. But clearly no one told the new guy that staring at people is wrong and every time Jaehyun turns to glare at him for it he is in a pose more difficult than the previous and honestly, he must be doing this just to rile Jaehyun up. To Jaehyun’s great annoyance it works and he can barely walk back home because he definitely did more weight than he should have. He doesn’t even attempt to complain to Johnny when he gets home.

⚯

When the same thing happens on Friday and Jaehyun does complain about it to Johnny and Mark over dinner, arms almost too sore to lift the chopsticks to his mouth, they both give him looks that very clearly say “you’re an idiot” and tell him to grow up. Or start going to a different gym if it bothers him so much.

Easy for them to say. Jaeyhun _likes_ this gym. It has friendly opening hours and all the equipment he likes to use. The water in the showers is always warm and the disinfectant they use on the machines smells really nice. Plus, it’s the closest to their apartment. Also, Jaehyun was there first. He will not let himself be defeated by this. 

⚯

A couple weeks pass like this and Jaehyun has almost gotten used to both being watched and his new, tougher, workout routine, has learned to mostly tune his new companion out when he’s at the gym. The Guy (how Jaehyun now refers to him in his head) must notice though, because the next Monday Jaehyun is at the gym - marking a month exactly from when he first showed up - he takes his mission to make Jaehyun’s life a living hell a notch further.

⚯

“...Every machine, John! Do you understand? Every. Fucking. One. I would finish my set, wipe it off, move on, and there he is, on the machine I just used, putting on more weight and then doing the exact same amount of reps. What does he think he’s doing? Does he need to show me he’s better? I’m well aware, thanks.”

Johnny lifts his head from the pillow, exasperated. “Jaehyun. Please stop yelling, you’ll wake the whole building. I cannot believe you woke me up at 8am because of your obsession with this gym dude.”

“I’m not obsessed, hyung! If anything, he is obsessed with me!” 

“God, I need to be caffeinated for this. How about this. I’ll make us coffee, you do breathing exercises or something, and then we talk about this like normal adults, ok? Without the yelling.”

Jaehyun feels strangely like a little kid who was just scolded by their parents for having a tantrum as they move into the kitchen and Johnny sets to work on his 50-step coffee-making process. Jaehyun sits down at the table and does actually do a quick breathing exercise, tries to reorganise his thoughts into something that would make him sound less like a petulant child.

“I just don’t get it, is all.” is what he starts with when Johnny sets the cups in front of them and sits down. “Like, ok, fair enough, the first day I overreacted, I was just thrown off. But after that? I never did anything to him but he’s always there watching me and now this… Does he really need to feed his ego so much?”

“Have you ever considered that he’s not doing this to show off?” 

_Not really_. “Why would he be doing it then? Why not just leave me alone?”

“Jae, darling, not everything in life needs to be a competition. Maybe he wants to be your friend and doesn’t know how?”

That is about the furthest from what Jaehyun thought the guy was doing. Like, it could be? But again, why? Nothing about this made sense.

“You should talk to the guy, you know. If nothing else, you can tell him that what he’s doing is making you uncomfortable. I highly doubt he meant to make you this angry.” He smiles, mischievous. “And if he turns out to be a dick, you can punch him in the face and find a new gym.”

“But I _like_ my gym. That’s the whole problem.” 

“Well, don’t punch him in the face then. Talk to him. Solve this like an adult human being instead of letting it ruin your precious gym hours.”

Damn, why was Johnny always right. This really was ruining Jaehyun’s gym hours and as much as talking to the guy feels like letting him win whatever competition they were having, he wants his peace back. He can do this, be an adult for once.

⚯

Walking into the weights room on Wednesday morning, Jaehyun feels oddly nervous. He’s gone through about fifty different scenarios of what could happen today in his head and now that he is about to actually go talk to the dude he doesn’t know which one he wants to become true. He has also somehow failed to account for the Guy still being unfairly attractive, a fact Jaehyun is suddenly paying way too much attention to. Jaehyun takes a deep breath, steels himself, walks over to where the Guy is choosing weights for his barbell.

In the many scenarios Jaehyun’s brain has come up with between Monday and this moment, none could prepare him for what actually happens. Which is: Jaehyun walking over to the Guy, saying “Hi”. The Guy getting so surprised he actually jumps up into the air, losing the grip on his bar in the process. The bar falling directly on the toes of Jaehyun’s right foot. Pain.

Which is how they get to where they are now, both on the floor, Jaehyun cursing through tears because his foot fucking hurts like hell, the Guy in front of him waving his hands, frantically apologising. He keeps apologising after Jaehyun has run out of swears and when Jaehyun looks up from his injured foot his eyes are blown wide in panic and he’s still clenching and opening his fists as if he wanted to do something with them but didn’t know what. He looks about as close to passing out as Jaehyun feels. Jaehyun quickly forgets this man is supposed to be his arch nemesis.

“Calm down, it’s not your fault. I scared you.” Turns out you can’t quite sound reassuring when you are in a tremendous amount of pain. Jaehyun would like to think he almost did though.

“No it’s… you’re injured and it’s all my fault. Oh my god what if I broke your foot? What if you can never walk again? I am so so sorry!”

“I would rather not think about that.” Jaehyun says through grit teeth. God, he doesn’t want to have a broken foot. Or something worse. “Should probably go to the hospital to check though.”

The Guy perks up. “I’ll drive you! It’s the least I can do! Please!”

The other options are calling Johnny, a taxi, or the ambulance. The Guy seems both the fastest and the cheapest. Or maybe Jaehyun isn’t thinking straight. “Alright.”

The Guy (Jaehyun should probably ask his name at some point) stands up, resolute now that he has something to do. “Okay, you shouldn’t probably stand on your foot. I’m gonna carry you, ok? Don’t worry, I lift more than you weigh.” He doesn’t give Jaehyun time to say either “I know” nor “Are you nuts” before he’s picking him up, full bridal style, and all Jaehyun can do is hold onto his neck for dear life. 

They make a brief stop in the locker room for their things and then Jaehyun is being lifted into the Guy’s arms again and carried to the downstairs garage, where the Guy very gently lowers him into the front seat of a black mercedes. If he wasn’t in so much pain he would probably wonder how someone his age owns a fancy ass car like that but as it is he’s just thankful for the comfortable seat.

⚯

The drive to the hospital passes in awkward silence, the Guy - Jungkook, Jaehyun has learned, the exchanging of names the only conversation they’ve had so far - steals worried glances at Jaehyun every chance he gets but drives steady, the car purring through morning traffic. 

Once they park in the garage, Jungkook jumps out with a “I’ll get you a wheelchair!” and leaves Jaehyun in the car with his pain and relief that Jungkook is not planning to bridal carry him all the way to the ER desk. 

7 am turns out to be a pretty good time to be in the ER, the waiting room is only half-full and the nurse at the registration desk seems to be in a good mood, humming as she takes down Jaehyun’s details. She doesn’t seem phased by the fact that Jaehyun is there at 7 am because he had a barbell dropped on his foot but then again, she must’ve probably seen much weirder shit. When Jaehyun’s done talking she tells them to go wait and comes around in a couple of minutes with an offer of painkillers. Jaehyun could honestly kiss her.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Jungkook asks timidly when the nurse walks away. He still looks like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes glimmering with worry. 

“Not gonna lie, yeah it hurts a lot. Hopefully the pills will help.” Now that they’re under hospital lights he can also appreciate how many shades of blue-green his foot has turned since it happened. “It looks like I have a zombie foot.”

Jungkook lets out a tiny giggle, but quickly turns solemn again. “I truly am so sorry. I just really wasn’t expecting you to come and talk to me and I was focusing on my music and then you were there and I got so startled and I really should’ve at least tried to catch the bar or something I can’t believe I injured you like this.”

“It really wasn’t your fault, could’ve happened to anyone. I should’ve been more careful too.” Jungkook nods a couple times, turns taciturn again and they sit in silence for a while, observing the waiting room, Jaehyun registering the painkillers slowly kicking in, the pain in his foot a bit more removed.

“Jaehyun?”

“Yes?”

“What did you want to say to me? You looked like you had come to tell me something. Before I dropped the bar on your foot.” For all the looking Jungkook has done in the gym over the past three weeks, he is staring intently at his hands now, voice quiet and wavering, as if he wasn’t sure he’s allowed to ask something. 

Well, this is definitely not how Jaehyun thought the conversation would happen. But here goes nothing. “I’ve just… over the past weeks I’ve noticed you looking at me? And then yesterday you used all the same machines as me and I was just wondering why? Before today I thought it was because you wanted to make me jealous but I’m sorta doubting that now. So, why?”

When he looks over at him, Jungkook is still looking down at his hands, his ears red where they poke out from under his long hair. He swallows audibly before he speaks.

“I… uh… I definitely didn’t mean to show off. Or like, make it seem like I want to be better than you. That’s not what I wanted at all.” Jungkook pauses for a moment, pushes his hair behind his ears, still bright red. Probably a nervous habit. “Oh, god, this is so embarrassing. I just… I thought you were really cool? But like, I was too scared to go talk to you? So I thought maybe if I did similar things as you, eventually it would just somehow happen?” 

How the fuck was Johnny always right. He will hold this over Jaehyun forever.

“I really didn’t want to make you angry. Or uncomfortable. I’m really sorry.” He looks at Jaehyun then, eyes sincere, with something akin to fear in them. Jaehyun would do anything to stop him looking like that, possibly broken foot be damned.

He decides for a (hopefully) comforting pat on the knee. “If anything, it was me making myself mad. You really didn’t do anything wrong, I was just being an idiot. Maybe this” he gestures to his broken foot “is karma for me being so competitive all the time.”

He would’ve said more but he gets called into the doctor’s office mid-speech and wheels himself there hastily, Jungkook’s “good luck” ringing in his ears.

⚯

Jaehyun’s foot ideed turns out to be broken and on top of that too swollen for a cast to be applied. He gets a splint and the instruction to come back in three days when the swelling hopefully subsides. The splint reaches all the way up to his knee and Jaehyun almost cries when the doctor ruthlessly cuts his (new, beautiful) adidas track pants to put it on. 

He leaves that detail out as he retells what happened inside the office, but does tell Jungkook that they gave him another dose of painkillers, this time stronger than what the waiting room nurse has given him and a prescription for a box of those because apparently healing bones is a painful process. Jungkook, clearly determined to do anything and everything Jaehyun needs, wheels him to the hospital pharmacy and then back to his fancy car, apologising many times in the process.

⚯

"'m capable of getting out on my own! Foot doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Jaehyun, you're slurring. I'm not sure you can even stand on your own."

Jaehyun doesn't know what Jungkook is on about. He is fantastic. Wonderful. Just great, if you ask him. Plus, he has crutches now. "I have crutches now! I am strong! Let me try!"

Jungkook sighs and gives him the crutches with worried eyes and Jaehyun sets them on the floor of the garage, attempts to stand up, immediately falls back into the mercedes. Undeterred, he ignores Jungkook's worries and tries again. He gets a bit further, but still not out of the car. Turns out crutches are more difficult than he thought. He sits in the car, mulls the situation over. Suddenly, the whole thing seems fucking hilarious, the accident, his arch nemesis turning out to not be that at all, the ugly ass splint he has on his foot, the stupidly fancy car he is in.

Jungkook sticks his head in the car to look into his face when he starts laughing hysterically, scans his face. "I think whatever they gave you may have been too strong. I will carry you, do not protest." He's suddenly much more like the Jungkook Jaehyun knows from the gym, focused and determined. Jaehyun obediently lets go of the crutches, lifts his arms to wind them around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook lifts him with ease.

"Hot." Jaehyun has never been carried princess-style before today. Now that he's not in pain anymore, it's pretty damn great. They should do this more often. "We should do this more often."

"What? You're not making any sense." Jungkook says, ears flaring read again. Jaehyun sort of wants to tug at them, but he's not sure if he should stop holding onto Jungkook's shoulders so he stores the wish away for later.

Jaehyun instructs him all the way to the front door of his apartment, where Jungkook sets him down with utmost care and leans him against the wall so that he can punch the code into the door. To Jaehyun's great pleasure he lifts him back up again to carry him through the door and to the living room couch. Jaehyun shouts his usual "I'm home!", a habit, but Johnny seems to either be out or still asleep, which is fine. Jaehyun is so fine. He has never been more fine in his life.

"I'm gonna run back down to the car to get your crutches and the drugs, will you be alright here?"

"Sure, 'm fine." He's so fine. The couch is really comfy. Nothing hurts. He could stay like this forever.

Jungkook eyes him skeptically but does leave and Jaehyun moves into the most comfortable position on the couch, leans his head on the armrest, closes his eyes. Everything is languid and wonderful. He can understand why people take drugs now, he too would like to stay like this forever.

He's halfway asleep and so doesn't hear Jungkook when he comes back, only opening his eyes when the boy gently shakes him. His face is very close to Jaehyun's and he really is very pretty.

"You're really pretty, did you know?"

Jungkook's ears blush again. Blush more when Jaehyun tugs at one of them. He tips his head down, embarrassed. "You're high, you don't know what you're saying. Do you want anything to eat? You should sleep now if you can and I'll make you breakfast."

"'m gonna dream 'f you."

⚯

When Jaehyun wakes up, Jungkook is no longer in the room, but Johnny is, and so is the pain in Jaehyun's foot and mild fog in his brain. Jaehuyn curses when he registers it, which makes Johnny lift his head and look at him.

"Good morning, princess."

"Don't call me princess, hyung, I am injured. Where's Jungkook?"

"He left after I woke up and assured him I will take care of you. He made us breakfast. Was damn good. Hot and can cook? A catch. Plus he seemed honestly concerned about you."

"Well, considering he was the one who injured me in the first place, he should be." Jaehyun doesn't really hold it against Jungkook, but Johnny's teasing tone makes him snappy. Plus, he can feel his foot throb in pain.

"Did he leave my painkillers anywhere here? I think I need another one, my foot hurts like a bitch."

"Ah, yes. He said you are strictly not allowed another one before noon, so I will have to withhold those from you for another... 34 minutes. I'll get you some ice though, that should help at least some." Johnny has the decency to at least look apologetic about that. He walks around to where Jaehyun's injured foot is, sits down on the floor and starts icing it through the splint. It does help, even if it's not nearly as great as the painkillers were.

"Oh yes by the way I gave Jungkook your number, he was very adamant about doing something for you to make up for" Johnny gestures to the general area where Jaehyun's lying "all this."

"Oh, wonderful." Life's just peachy. To be fair, Jungkook seemed like a nice human. But Jaehyun didn't want to have to deal with any humans right now. He wanted the magic pills and to sleep for approximately a year. This was gonna be a long six weeks.

⚯

The six weeks of living with a cast turn out even longer than Jaehyun had previously thought. Doing absolutely anything with a cast is torture, the pain doesn't stop by the time the fancy painkillers run out and he's left to just suffer through it on his own, not even ice helping as it doesn't penetrate the cast. Worst of all, though, he is unable to exercise properly for the entirety of it and it drives him crazy.

Using crutches technically provides a pretty good arm workout, but it also hurts his hands and gets old pretty damn quick and while he can do some core exercises, it's not really fun when his body is not feeling a 100%. He tries to channel whatever energy he has into doing schoolwork and finding things to do with a cast on but spends most of his free time on the couch watching netflix anyway, his foot on a tower of cushions to make it hurt less.

Jungkook ends up being the one thing making Jaehyun's life suck less during the recovery period. He comes by a couple of times to check on him and they text almost constantly, Jungkook updating him on his incredibly busy life and Jaehyun in turn telling him how the newest drama he's latched onto is going.

For how much of a wrong foot (ha.ha.) they got off on, they turn out to actually have a lot in common and, to Johnny's absolute delight, Jaehyun starts harbouring a not-insignificant crush on Jungkook about two weeks into their texting.

On the day his cast is to be removed Jungkook insists on driving Jaehyun to the hospital, claiming that since he was there when it happened, he should be there when Jaehyun is freed of it. Jaehyun really is not going to protest and cannot help the rush of excitement in his stomach when he hobbles out the front door of his apartment building and there Jungkook is, baggy pants and sweatshirt and messy hair, beautiful as ever. He smiles at him and opens the passenger door so that Jaehyun and the cast can arrange into the seat and he looks so happy and radiant, so different to the last time Jaehyun was in his car.

The doctors and nurses at the hospital know him by now, congratulate him on "beautifully healed bones" and write him up for three months of physical therapy because apparently when you put a leg into a cast it then forgets how to be a leg. Still though, Jaehyun is happy to see more of his limb than just toes for the first time in over a month, even if it's weirdly white and withered.

Jungkook drives him back home, hums along to the songs on the radio and Jaehyun glances over at him every chance he has, letting the butterflies fill his stomach, wonders if this is the end of it now that his foot is healed, if this is the last time he’s seeing Jungkook. The butterflies in his stomach turn very sad at the thought. He spends the rest of the drive thinking of ways he could make sure he sees Jungkook again, but in the end Jungkook beats him to it.

“I feel like I should take you to dinner or something. To celebrate that you’re finally cast-free. And to apologise for injuring you in the first place in the form of expensive food.” 

The butterflies flutter wildly. “Yes, I, yes, that’d be great. I’d like that a lot.” _Smooth, Jaehyun, truly._

Jungkook’s smile is blinding. “Great. I can’t do today, but Thursday? Would that work for you?”

 _I would miss my grandmother’s funeral for you._ “Yeah, Thursday would be great.”

“It’s a date then?”

Jaehyun is pretty sure the butterflies have exploded. He grins “Yeah, it’s a date.”

They say goodbye about five times each before Jaehyun actually gets out of the car and then he stands on the pavement waving until the car disappears in the distance, looking like the love-sick fool he is. Thereafter he crutch-walks up to the apartment at the highest speed he is able to generate to yell at Johnny to help him with selecting a date outfit.

⚯

Jaehyun spends the two days leading up to the date oscillating between daydreaming about Jungkook and panicking wildly about going on a date with him. They agreed on a moderately fancy restaurant and Jungkook coming to pick Jaehyun up so that he doesn’t have to walk anywhere by himself and it’s not like he needs to worry about a lot, but his brain is sure set on worrying anyway.

Thursday afternoon Jaehyun spends a quite frankly embarrassing amount of time getting his hair off his forehead before putting on the Johnny-approved outfit he has picked for the date. He runs his hands over every part of it nervously, making sure his shirt is tucked in well, that his belt buckle is precisely centered, that there are no stains anywhere on his clothes. Johnny assures him that he looks “sexy as hell, 10/10 would bang”, pats him on the back and then conveniently leaves him to his own devices. Jaehyun ends up sitting at the kitchen table and fiercely wishing he had two functional legs and could nervously pace.

He almost jumps out of his skin when he hears Jungkook knock on his door, speed-hobbles to the door and takes a deep breath before opening it. Jungkook is standing in the hallway, wearing a white dress shirt tucked into black trousers, radiant. Jaehyun realises this is the first time he is seeing him in clothes that actually show his figure and desire slams into him like a freight truck. He just really wants to get his hands on Jungkook’s tiny waist, preferably in the next couple minutes. And those thighs, god his thighs.

After what is quite frankly an absolutely inappropriate amount of time, Jaehyun drags his eyes back up to Jungkook’s face. His ears are blushing again and he’s definitely noticed Jaehyun staring, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, his eyes flick between Jaehyun’s eyes and his lips, as if he was unsure what to focus on.

Jungkook’s voice is breathy when he speaks “Hi. You look really good.” 

“You do too.” _A vast understatement._

“Ready to go?”

 _Oh you know what, fuck it._ “Actually.." he reaches a hand out to Jungkook's waist "What if we skip the dinner and just get to the part when you kiss me? We can order food later or something. I just really want to kiss you right now.”

Jungkook’s eyes fall back down to Jaehyun’s lips before he’s done speaking and he’s coming closer, so close, breathes out a “Yeah” and then Jungkook’s hand is on Jaehyun’s neck and Jaehyun’s hands are on his waist and their noses are touching and Jaehyun swears he can hear the tension crackling as they breathe each others air, one heartbeat, two, and then he can’t take it anymore and kisses him. Jungkook makes a sound of pure want before he kisses back and Jaehyun’s wildest daydreams could never compare to the reality of having him in his arms. 

Jaehyun’s hands slide up Jungkook’s back to hold him close against his chest and Jungkook winds his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders as he stands on his tiptoes, desperate to be closer. They kiss messy and uncoordinated, more need than affection but it is perfect, Jungkook gasping against his mouth, his lips soft and eager and Jaehyun wants to do everything with him.

They break apart for air, panting, and through the Jungkook-induced brain fog Jaehyun registers that they’re still in the hallway and probably really should not be and also that his foot is not happy about having to support his weight if the pain is anything to go by.

He kisses Jungkook again. “Bedroom? We don’t… have to do anything. My foot just hurts when I stand and the couch is not big enough for the two of us.”

Jungkook nods quickly, their noses brushing, fits his lips back to Jaehyun’s as he walks them into the apartment, shuts the door behind them without breaking the kiss. Jaehyun takes the opportunity to press him against the door, pin his wrists above his head, lick into his mouth. The sound Jungkook lets out makes all his blood rush south. It is all a blur from there, lips and tongue and teeth and buttons being undone and their backs slammed into every wall on the way to Jaehyun’s bedroom.

Their shirts come off before they even get to the room and then Jungkook is pushing Jaehyun into the pillows and straddling his hips and Jaehuyn runs his hands up and down his torso, tiny waist and slender shoulders but all solid muscle, shivering under Jaehyun’s touch. He tips his head back when Jaehyun flicks his nipple and Jaehun lifts himself to kiss up the curve of his neck, then back down, bites gently where Jungkook’s collarbones start. 

Jungkook’s hands are gripping his hair and he uses them to bring Jaehyun back up to kiss him, quieting his whines against Jaehyun’s lips. He kisses him down into the pillows again, eyes blown wide and almost reverent when they separate. He trails kisses up Jaehyun’s sternum and then neck, all the way up to his ear, sucks a hickey into the junction of his jaw. 

His voice is hoarse and a full octave lower when he whispers “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since I first walked into the gym and saw you that one Monday.” right into Jaehyun’s ear and if Jaehyun thought he could not be possibly more turned on, he was wrong.

“Fuck.” He flips them over, gets one of his legs in between Jungkook’s and rocks his hips down and they both moan in unison, Jungkook’s hands grabbing for Jaehyun’s belt as he kisses his jaw his cheek his lips, again and again.

⚯

Johnny cackles when he finds them on the couch a couple hours later, hair still damp and in Jaehyun’s pajamas, munching on pizza and watching a movie. “You didn’t even make it to the restaurant, did you?”

Jaehyun is way too sated and happy about this to lie to him. “Nope!”

“Nice. Well, you shall be happy to know I’m spending the night at Yuta’s so you will have the apartment to yourself to whatever freaky stuff you gym people do to get off. Just keep it to the bedroom, please.” He steals a piece of pizza on the way to his bedroom to pack and tells them to “stay safe and not do anything he wouldn’t do” as he leaves.

There are about two minutes between the door clicking shut and Jungkook putting the TV on mute and settling himself on Jaehyun’s lap to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far i luv u
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kamyskamyska)
> 
> also if anyone was interested these are [jungkook's](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f1/1e/41/f11e416ae6ba4ca24ebc0fd8eaee0799.jpg) and [jaehyun's](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EB1qfugU8AAyTVA.jpg) date looks
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER  
> find the resources and contribute to the cause at <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#>


End file.
